


Honor & Courage:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Principles & Convictions: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Bondage, Children, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Daughters, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Massage, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Support, Torture, Touching, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 13,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Matthew Williams, Danny's Brother, is back with his handlers from the FBI, He has something to tell him, Is it good or bad?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This begins my series, Read this one, & enjoy!!!, I also turned Matt into a cop.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Summary: Matthew Williams, Danny's Brother, is back with his handlers from the FBI, He has something to tell him, Is it good or bad?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*
> 
>  
> 
> *Author's Note: This begins my series, Read this one, & enjoy!!!, I also turned Matt into a cop.*

*Summary: Matthew Williams, Danny's Brother, is back with his handlers from the FBI, He has something to tell him, Is it good or bad?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This begins my series, Read this one, & enjoy!!!, I also turned Matt into a cop.*

 

It was a beautiful day to be at the beach, The Five-O Team & Grace decided to spend some time outside, & getting some fresh air, since there was no school, or work, Laughter & fun filled the air, as the day was progressing, "This is so much fun, Danno", The Little Girl gushed at her father, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & the blond had to agree with his precious child.

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua exclaimed, "Drink Break, Guys !", as she was leading the pack to the cooler, Everyone joined her, & they were talking about their vacation had been, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said with a smile, "I don't want this to end", The Loudmouth Detective said simply, "Then, We won't let it", His partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, said agreeing, "Yeah, Let's just have fun", & they did just that.

 

They went swimming, & spent time playing in the ocean with each other, Grace tugged on Steve's hand, & said, "Steve, I'm hungry", The Seal smiled, & nodded, saying, "Let's get everyone rounded up, & then we will eat", She nodded, & helped her uncle do that particular task, once everyone was together, They went up to their things, & had their lunch.

 

They were talking about pleasant things, instead of work for a change, Everyone was having a blast, & the mood was great, Til Danny saw a couple of men watching them, & he saw a familiar face, & exclaimed, "Son of a bitch !", He headed straight for that person, "Danny, What's wrong ?", The Five-O Commander called out, then saw the familiar face, He said softly, _"Oh, Shit"_ , & he told Chin, "It's his brother, Matt", They rushed down, & try to prevent their friend, & love one from doing something stupid.

 

"YOU BASTARD !", The Blond screamed, as he hauls off, & hits his brother, surprising his handlers, "You realized the hell, that you put me through !", he exclaimed with tears in his eyes, as he looked at the slump body, that was laying on the ground, The Handlers were out of their trance, & had their guns trained on Danny. They were about to shout for him, to surrender, but they were stopped by Steve & Danny.

 

"You Assholes, Surrender your weapons, We want to see your hands up in the air !", The Navy Seal snarled exclaimed, & cocked the safety back on his gun, to show that he was serious, The Handsome Lieutenant was equally pissed off, said angrily exclaiming, "You heard the man, Put them up !", The Agents did exactly what they were told, Kono protected Grace from the scene. Steve, Chin, & Danny cleared the scene, & brought Matt, & the Agents, They called Lou, & update him, The Former SWAT Captain was revved up, & ready to go.


	2. One:

"What the hell is going on ?, Danny looks like he is about to explode", Captain Lou Grover asked, Chin, as everyone was coming in, Kono immediately took Grace to her office, so the girl doesn't have to hear a thing about what is currently happening, The Hawaiian Lieutenant filled his friend in on what happened 4 years ago, while Steve & Danny handles Matt, & the FBI Agents.

 

Agent Markowitz said calmly, "Detective, We can explain here.....", he was cut off by Danny saying, "Shut the hell up", Agent Kipton said angry now, "Now, Listen here, You Little Turd, We....", he did not get to finish his thought, cause Steve threw a knife at him, nearly missing him, & it went through into the wall, The Seal growled, & said, "He said, "shut up", So you better listen up", The Blond faced his brother, & asked, "Care to tell me what's happening, Matty ?", He sat in front of him, & waited for his baby brother to talk.

 

Matt knew that Danny wants an explanation, & he deserves one, He began as he tossed a badge, "I am an DEA Agent, Dan, these guys are here to help me get Fuentes, Plus they are helping me keep my cover", Danny was shocked, & asked, "So the embezzling money ?", Matt smiled, "It's a bullshit story, I am trying to get to Fuentes, Plus, The money, that I "stole", It was from solved cases, that is being tracked", Steve was equally speechless, as well, "You had to make it look good, cause you suspect a mole in the HPD", Matt said with a smile at the Seal, "Head of the Class", He looked at his older brother, & said emotionally, "I am so sorry, Danny, I am _so sorry_ ", Danny took his hand in comfort, & said this with a smile.

 

" ** _You_** have nothing to apologize for, I am so proud of you, You really cleaned up your act, I couldn't be more prouder", The Men leaned over,  & shared a hug, & also a good cry, Then composed themselves, & Kipton, & Markowitz were glad that everything is on the table, "We have to be in Washington, So Fuentes doesn't suspect a thing, We are a phone call away, If you need us", Kipton said, His partner added, & said, "You proved that you can be trusted, I think we can work well together, Call us, If you have any further concerns", & they left the HQ.

 

Matt said filling in his brother further, "Danny, I could not tell you about me, Because Fuentes finds out, He will kill you, & Grace, I just could not risk that, It's too high a price, The Bastard took away my wife, & kids, Cause I was being "disloyal" to him", he said sniffling, & Danny knew that he wanted to kill the bastard & make him suffer a painful death. Danny took him in his arms, & soothed him like they were little. Steve was leaving the room, but Matt stopped him, "Any friend of Danny's is family to him, Is family to me too", The Navy Seal nodded with a smile, & went to find Kono, Grover, & Chin, so he can filled them in on what's going on.

 

Rachel picked up Grace immediately, Kono, Grover, & Chin came in, & Matt, Danny, & Steve filled them in on the newest case, that just landed in their laps, when Danny told them what happened to Matt's family, Grover wanted to hit something, & said to Matt, "Brother, You can count me in, I am in the mood to do some asskicking", Kono said with disgust, "Anyone, Who hurts a mother & children, is a real piece of shit", Chin said agreeing, "Yeah, We are gonna be having fun fucking them over", The Navy Seak decided to call it a day, He told his lover, "Why don't you get Matt settled in the guestroom, okay ?", The Blond nodded, & they shared a kiss, Matt saw it & smiled, cause he knew from the last time, that there was something between his brother, & the Seal, He did not say a word, as they left HQ, & did not speak, til they got to the McGarrett/ Williams Household.


	3. Two:

After the debriefing was done, Steve & Danny got everything all set for dinner with the team & Matt, Danny stopped his boyfriend for a second, & kissed him sweetly on the lips, "Thanks for not killing my brother, & for making him feel welcome here in our home", The Navy Seal said with a smile, "He's important to you, & Gracie, So he's important to me too, He's ohana", & with that, They finished their tasks.

 

Chin, Kono, & Lou were all driving together, & Lou said, "I actually feel so sorry for Matt, I mean, To have your family die in front of you, It messes you up, from what I hear", The Handsome Lieutenant said agreeing, "Yeah, But he doesn't have to worry, He has us, & he is part of our ohana", The Hawaiian Beauty added, "Let's do our part to make him feel really welcome here in Hawaii", Lou said with a smile, "You can definitely count on me", & the rest of the ride was done in silence.

 

Matt took out the only picture that he managed to save from the massacre, It was of his wife & beautiful baby daughter, He looked at it, & felt the sadness all over again, "I miss you so much", he muttered sadly to himself, & lets out the frustration & emotion out, It was like a cleansing, but for the soul, As soon as he was done, He just lied there, & listened to the waves crashing.

 

Danny & Steve relaxed for awhile, then the blond realized that his brother has not come down, since they got home, & he decided to bring him some whiskey, When he got to the bedroom, & received no answer from his knocking, He opened it, & saw that his brother was trying to hold in his pain, Danny comforted him, & said, "You know, You don't have to be so brave", Matt just let out some tears, Steve was in the doorway, & decided to give the brothers some privacy.

 

Matt composed himself, & said, "I am such a fucking mess, I mean I feel like I am losing my mind & control, I don't think I can do this anymore", Steve decided to bust in, cause he didn't want Matt to put himself down, "You _can do_ this, Matt, You _are_ stronger than you think", The Seal said giving the younger Williams an encouraging smile, The Loudmouth Detective was grateful for his boyfriend's interrupting them,  & he said agreeing, looking at his baby brother, "Steve's right, You can do this, Just give yourself some time", Matt nodded, & composed himself, & they went to greet their guests, who were due to arrive any minute.

 

The Others arrived, & the house was full of laughter, love, & fun, Matt knew that he needed this, & was grateful for his brother & Five-O's help, He found himself joining in the fun, & told Kono, Chin, & Lou the "Zoo" story, which had everyone, including Danny, laughing in stitches. When it was time for the three members to leave, Each of them told Matt this, "Call if you need anything", Chin insisited, Kono said, "If you want to go surfing, Let me know", Lous said, "I can use some new competition at the Firing Range, McGarrett beats my ass every time", Everyone laughed, Matt thanked them, & promised that he would take them up on their offers, if it was necessary, The Three Members of Five-O left, Steve, Danny, & Matt went to get ready for bed, & try to get a good night sleep.

 


	4. Three:

It was going very well, Matt basically helped out when he could, Steve likes having the house filled with love, & laughter, so it was a win-win situation, Plus, Danny is loving having Matt around, it was like old times for him, & this time, nothing will ever come between them again. One particular day, Matt & Steve were both awake early, & they decided on spending some time together, working out, & swimming in the ocean at the same time.

 

"So, You & Danny, Huh ?", Matt asked, as they were taking a break for a couple of minutes, & he was taking in the new information into his head, The Navy Seal smiled, & said, "I love your brother, & I will do my damnest to make him very happy, He makes me feel special", The Younger Williams nodded, & said, "Hurt my brother, I'll cut your balls off", Steve nodded, & said, "I will protect him with my life", Matt was satisfied, & they continued their workout.

 

Danny was getting everything ready, cause Grace is coming over, After explaining what had happened to Rachel, she agreed to let Grace spend one month of her summer vacation with her father, & stepfather, & she goes back to finish up her summer with her mom, Then the regular schedule starts, & it is more reasonable, & manageable, It now makes Rachel & Danny very happy.

 

Steve & Matt toweled off, before they came into the house, The Five-O Commander & his lover shares a kiss, & a hug, which makes Matt very happy to see. "Is there anything I _can do_ to help get this going ?", The Blond smiled,  & said, "Nope, Got this down to a science, Just go wash up, & relax, Breakfast will be done, & Gracie will be here soon", The DEA Agent nodded, & went to do what he was told.

 

Matt just let the warm water wash over him, & it was making his muscles loosen up a bit, He was glad that he made the right call about coming back to Hawaii, & he knew that if he & Five-O work together, They can get Fuentes, & put his organization out of business for good. Suddenly, He heard the sweet chirping voice of his niece, & knew that the day will be okay. As soon as he came downstairs, He had his arms full of Grace.

 

"Uncle Matty, I missed you so much", The Little Girl said, as she tightly hung on to him, & he was feeling the emotion behind those words, & choked up a bit, "I missed you so much too, Kid", Then he settled her down, & said, "Thank you" to Rachel, & she smiled, & hugged & kissed his cheek & left them to their fun. Then he looked at his niece, & said with a smile, "Let's see what delicious goodies, Your Danno & Step Steve has for breakfast, Shall we ?", She nodded, & they walked hand in hand, to see if breakfast was finished & ready.


	5. Four:

Fuentes was getting pissed off that he was getting outsmarted by Matt Williams, & he told his henchmen, "He cost me 2 million dollars alone, He doesn't deserve to breathe, I want all info on his life, dig further, I want something big, so I can crush the fuck out of him with it, Plus anything, or precious, that matters to him, Destroy it", They nodded, & he went back to work, making sure that his business is still secure.

 

Breakfast is silent affair, Grace was worried about her uncle, & rightfully so, To her, He was her hero, just like Danno, not just because of his job, but who he is, & she knew something was bothering him, She will wait, til she has some time alone with him, The Little Girl can't stand her ohana being sad, & she wants to do everything, that she can to fix it. She said with a smile, "Uncle Matt, Will you walk with me on the beach ?", The Tired DEA Agent looked over at Steve & Danny, who smiled & gave their approval, "Go ahead, You two, Get out of here", Danny said, as he started to clear the table, "Stay safe, & have fun", Steve added, The Niece/Uncle Duo went outside to get some fresh air, & hopefully to feel better once again.

 

Tino, One of Fuentes's top men, saw that Grace & Matt were coming outside, He was waiting in the bushes, waiting to strike, **"That traitor is going down, & his niece will go with him"**, he thought to himself, as he chuckled evilly, He watches the two making small talk, & decides to give them some time, before he kills them. "Uncle Matt, I am so sorry about your family, Danno told me, I think you would've made a wonderful daddy", Matt choked back the emotion, & said, "Thanks, Doll, You would've made a great cousin", Then Tino came out, & Grace screamed her head off.

 

Steve & Danny were washing dishes, when they heard their daughter scream, They rushed out & found that Matt & a goon were battling for the knife, & the younger WIlliams knocked out of his hands, Tino was gonna go for the one in his boot, but Danny had one hell of a quickdraw, & said, "Wanna see who's faster ?, Come on, I dare you", Steve said, as he stepped on the hand with the weapon, "You move, You die", he growled, & handcuffs the suspect.

 

Danny had his gun trained on him, while Steve deals with him, & asks his baby brother, "Matty, Are you okay ?", Matt said reassuring him, "I am fine, Just some cuts & bruises, My pride is also hurt a bit, I will live", Steve called for HPD, Chin, Lou, & Kono, The Hawaiian Beauty immediately took the little girl away from the scene, while Chin & Lou were gathering Tino up, Matt stopped them, & said, "Let me say "goodbye" to him first, Guys", & gave him a sharp knee to the face, "Fucker !", he exclaimed, & they took him away, Matt got checked out, & the scene was cleaned, Danny, Steve, & Matt were on their way to Five-O HQ.

 

When they got there, Tino had not said a word, & he sneered, as soon as they all came into the Interrogation Room, "Son of a bitch, I am gonna sue for excessive force, & other shit, I am gonna get every one of your fuckers, I swear on my cousin, I will", Matt bashed his nose into the table, making it worse, "I think I will have that little girl take care of my ouchies", he said goading them, Danny was about to lose it, when Matt stopped him, "Brother, I got this one", He took out his knife, & said to him angrily with venom.

 

"Now, Listen to me, You piece of shit, & listen good, I don't want my niece's name pass through your lips again, otherwise I will make you from a mister to a miss", He let the knife drag down his body, & to illustrate his point, he pushed into his cock a little bit, which had him screaming like a girl, & the whole Five-O team smirking, "Now, Tell us what you know, & don't leave anything out", To save his manhood, Tino blabbed out Fuentes's plan, & what he is gonna to do Matt, & anyone who stands in his way.


	6. Five:

After Tino spilled his guts to everyone in the room, He was treated for his "ouchie", & then was transported to the nearby prison facility, til he gets tried, & sentenced, he was worried about not surviving this, but Five-O & Matt guaranteed him, that if he cooperates, he will get protection, & a lighter sentence, then the one is being thought of for him. Tino knew, that any way he looks at it, He is so screwed, & right now, He rather be protected, then deal with Fuentes.

 

As soon as they got back to the bullpen, Five-O gave Matt an around of applause, Matt just bowed in response, & had a smile on his face, "Hell of a job in there, Matty, Hell of a job", Steve said, as he high-fived the younger Williams, Chin said with a smile, "You definitely have talent for this, I mean i thought Tino was gonna piss his pants", he started laughing til there were tears in his eyes. Kono agreed, & composed herself, "That's what makes you a great agent, You know when to cross the line, & not cross it", Lou said with a smile of his own, "Remind me not to get on your bad side", Danny hugged his brother, & said exclaiming proudly, "That's my brother !", & they went out to dinner to celebrate.

 

Fuentes got word, that Tino turned on him, & was gonna screw him over with the authorities, He yelled & screamed, as he was throwing things around, "I want that bastardo dead, I mean it, Dead !", he exclaimed with venom, He calmed himself down, & turned to Santiago, "I want your best man on this, I want that van sabotaged, & I want Tino dead, or don't bother coming back", The Most Deadliest Man replied, "Si, Senor", & he went to make arrangements, while Fuentes went to have a massage, in order to calm himself down.

 

At dinner, Matt was getting an uneasy feeling about this whole thing being too easy, & he tried to shake it off, But couldn't, Danny noticed that his brother was acting strangely, & said, "Are you okay, Little Brother ?", Matt said with a nod, "I am, I just can't help think that this was too easy, & I got a feeling that something bad is about to happen", That caught Steve, Kono, & Chin's attention, & he further explained, The Five-O Commander said reassuring him, "We will talk to the Guards, as they are making their way back", Matt dropped it for now, & they went on with their evening of fun.

 

The Guards were getting everything in place for the ride to the prison, & they placed Tino in position, They made sure that he was comfortable, they were not that cruel, & after making sure they had a enough snacks & drinks for the ride there, They were on their way to their designated destination, A Car came out of nowhere, & hits them for awhile, til it flips over, & it went over the edge, Dominic, The person in charge of this assignment, went to make sure that the job was finished.

 

"Con vaya Dos, Amigo", he said, & threw the lighter into the fuel, It lit up, & blew the car up in a big flame, Tino was heard screaming, but no one came along that stretch of road, & he was burned to death, When 911 was called into Five-O, "Son of a bitch, I knew it !", Matt exclaimed angrily, as he went to get his gear, while everyone was following him, "Step up, & Let's move it out !", Steve barked out exclaiming, Danny nodded, & said, "I'll call for further backup", Kono said, "I will get the report on the way", Chin said, "Me & Lou will coordinate with HPD", Lou nodded in agreement, "Maybe we can figure out what the fuck is going on", he said with a sigh, Matt looked at Danny, & Steve, "i am with you", & they headed for the wreckage scene.


	7. Six:

The scene was pretty gruesome, & Five-O & Matt could not believe that Fuentes got them right under their noses, Max determined that the time of death, was that afternoon, & it looked like it was a hit, & run. Steve was not buying it, & said, "Let's go back to HQ, Where we can make sense of all of this", The Others agreed, & headed back to their HQ.

 

Meanwhile Fuentes was pleased at how the result turned out, & he turned to Santiago, & told him, "You are in charge of my operation, when I am not around, You had proven yourself & your loyality to me, I am very pleased, Keep up the good work", Santiago was pleased at the praise he was getting, & he said to his boss, "It's a honor to serve you, My Amigo", Fuentes was impressed, at how much Santiago was gonna sacrifice for him,"Take the rest of the day off, You have earned it", The Goon nodded, & thanked his employer, & went to relax for a bit.

 

Grace came from her friend's house, & she immediately went to hug her ohana, "Are you okay ?", she asked full of concern, "Yes, We are", The Navy Seal smiled at her, Chin added, "Nothing will bring us down, You should know that about now, Child", They hugged her, & Kono said, "Don't worry about us, We are being very very careful', she winked at her, & it made Grace smile, "There is milk & cookies in the kitchen, Go help yourself to some", Matt said, as he patted her on the butt, & sent her in the direction of the breakroom, where there snacks are. Danno said with a smile, stopping his daughter for a second, "We love you, Gracie", The Little Girl smiled back, & said, "Love ya more", & disappears from the room.

 

Matt said, as he looked at the kitchen, "God, I am so glad that Gracie gets to enjoy being a kid again, I think we should keep this information from her, since it got fucked up, " Danny said with a scolding tone, "Don't say that, It just wasn't thought out enough", The Hawaiian Beauty put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "We will get the son of a bitch", Chin said with a nod of confidence, "You can count on that", Lou concluded, "Let's look for some more leads, Guys, Let's not give up yet", & that is what they did, while Grace had her snack.

 

Fuentes & Santiago were doing the shipment of drugs, that were going out, & it had to be moved fast, Everything was going good, Dominic came & reported in, The Crime Boss gave him a raise, for taking care of Tino, then the hitman rolled up his sleeves, & pitched in, When everything was gone, & everyone, including Dominic, split for home. Santiago reported to his boss, "Everything is a go, Senor Fuentes", The Drug Lord nodded his approval, & went home to have sex & spend time with his hot girlfriend.

 

Everyone at Five-O HQ was so exhausted, Lou was ready to spend some quality time with his family, Danny just wanted to relax with out any interruptions with Steve, & the Seal agreed to it, Kono wanted to surf til dusk, chin was gonna go on a blind date, that his best friend set him up with.Everyone noticed how tired Matt is, & the Five-O Ohana urged him to have a special night with Gracie, & she also begged him too, he knew that he was a sucker for her "puppy dog" eyes, & he could not resist them, So they all went to do their own things for fun, & not think about Fuentes, or the case at all.


	8. Seven:

Matt was thinking about his future, as he was waiting in line for his & Grace 's ice cream order, He felt like things might be turned into chaos, & he needs to prevent it, Fuentes is not gonna stop, til they are all dead, & the DEA Agent is not gonna give him the satisfaction, of doing so, He would die, Before he lets that happen to his love ones.

 

Grace's voice broke through his thoughts, "Are you okay, Uncle Matt ?", The Man gave his niece his full attention, & a smile, He tapped her on the nose, & said, "I am just fine, Baby, How could I not be ?, I am with you" & the little girl smiled, & Matt wished that he could just take a picture, so it would last longer, The mission, he knew, it would be worth it at the end. When their order was called up, Matt handed her her cup of Mocha Chocolate Chip, saying with a smile, "Here you are, Sweetie", Grace thanked him, & they went outside, so they can enjoy their cold treat.

 

Fuentes was busy getting his tortue chamber ready, cause instead of having Matt, He will have his fun with his brother, Danny, He knew that it would break to see his older brother in pain, & then suffer for his consequences, He told Santiago, "I want this to be foolproof, & bulletproof too, I expect this to be done in a week", The Second in Command replied, "Yes, Boss", & left him to finish his task.

 

Steve chained, tied up, & gagged was one of the blond's favorite things to do to him, as he laid his hungry eyes on his sweaty, & glowing muscular & delicious body, He was stroking him, as he was taking in his responsive reactions, "You are such a naughty boy, Steven, Think you have the right to my touches", The Loudmouth Detective whispered seductively into his ear, as he nipped, & blew into it. "You will have to earn it, & begged for it", she continued on, as he resumed his stroking, & squeezing him possessively, while denying him in between. "I think I'll take a little taste now, What do you think ?", He bent down, & gave the full & aching clock, a ticklish lick & then inhaled him, Steve howled through his gag, & moving his hips, as much as he could.

 

Grace was wondering about something, as she & her uncle were taking a walk on the beach, The Man knew something was bothering his niece, & he decided to let her come to him, when she is good & ready. He didn't have to wait long, The Little Girl asked, "Uncle Matt, Are you gonna stay ?", Matt smiled, & said, "I think so, Gracie, I think so", They walked the beach, holding hands, til they got to the end, & when they did, they got back to the car, & were making their way home.

 

Kono was enjoying her time to herself, She surfed for hours, & couldn't get enough of the water, But she knew that she had to get out, & dried off. She used the outdoor showers, & knew that no one was around, so she can have her privacy. Once, She was washed, & changed, The Former Surfer unpacked her dinner, that she brought with him. She sighed in contentment, & ate the wonderful meal, as she took in the sunset, that was happening in front of her, & she was in awe, by the beauty of it.


	9. Eight:

The Next Morning was better, Everyone felt better, when they arrived at HQ, & were ready to work the case, Matt brought in some coffee, & cocoa puffs, cause he wanted to show that he is appreciative of the ohana did for him, He smiled at Kono, who looked beautiful as ever, even at 7:00 in the morning.

 

"I came bearing gifts, the younger Williams indicated to the breakroom, Kono moaned out gratefully, "You are a God, Thank you", as she took a pastry & a cup of coffee, Chin had the biggest smile on his face, as he walked in, "Date went well, Cuz ?", Kono asked with a knowing smile, The Hawaiian Lieutenant smiled, & said, "I don't kiss & tell, You know that", That made the beauty & Matt laugh out hard, Chin got his breakfast, Steve & Danny came in last, & had theirs, Matt said with a teasing tone, "Ahhh, Here comes the lovebirds", Three Officers laughed, as the couple gave him a death glare.

 

They composed themselves, & then got straight to work, "Something about the van explosion bothers me, I don't think that vans just blow up like that, Unless something was used to ignite it, I think something was missed at the scene", Matt said, as he was thinking out loud. "Like what, Bruddah ?", Chin asked concern etched in his face. It dawned on him, "A lighter, Right ?", Matt smiled, "Bingo", he said, "Genius, Matty, Pure Genius !", Danny exclaimed, as he clapped him on ther shoulder, Kono said with a smile, "I will get CSU over there, We will find that lighter, & nail that bastard, Fuentes, to the wall", She went off, & a couple minutes later, the men were in their offices, working on some leads for the case.

 

Fuentes went to check out the room, & see how it's progressing, "It's done, Senor Fuentes, Everything that you wanted is here, & there were no mistakes on the delivery, I personally checked it out myself", Santiago reported with a smile, Fuentes nodded, & said, "Good, You are gonna help me out with this, Set it up, No screwups, I need our plan to be flawless", Santiago nodded, & said, "Yes, Sir", he went to make all of the arrangements, & then he sent Dominic to shake Five-O & Matt up a bit.

 

After Kono came back & told them that CSU was ready to roll with them, They took a break & relax for a second, cause they knew how these types of cases could go, Steve said with a commanding tone, "Let's step it up & move it out", They went back to the crime scene, & searched for the lighter for a bit, Danny smiled, as he found it, "I got it !", he exclaimed happily, A shot suddenly rang out, & the blond cried out in pain, & went down like a ton of a bricks.

 

"DANNY !", Matt sceamed, as he slid & skidded to stop at his brother's side, He put pressure on the wound, which made the loudmouth detective moan in repsonse, "Sorry, Brother, I have to do this", Meanwhile Five-O were trading shots with the sniper, & Kono got off a shot, & clipped him, Kono said angrily, "I got the son of a bitch, He's not going anywhere !", Steve exclaimed, "Nice shot, Kono !", He turned to the suspect, "OK, FIVE-O, ASSHOLE, PUT YOUR HANDS UP, WHERE I CAN SEE THEM !", Chin shouted with just as much force, "YOU HEARD THE MAN, PUT THEM UP !!", Kono backed them up, as they were getting him to the ground, & cuffed him. They turned around, & were relieved that Matt is taking care of Danny, til paramedics can.


	10. Nine:

The HPD & Duke came, along with Emergency Services, & the scene was taking care of, & under control. Sally, One of the paramedics, that deals with the team, tells the blond with a smile, "You will be fine, Danny, Just need to relax a bit", Danny nodded, & showed that he understood, & leans back on the gurney. He just wants to close his eyes for a bit.

 

Steve was pissed off, cause it seemed that Fuentes wants to play hardball, & he will play, as long as it takes. When Duke was finally done with the scene, The Navy Seal said with anger in his voice, "Duke, Take that piece of out shit of my sights, I want him cooling his heels in a holding cell, Then we will talk to him". The Elderly Officer nodded, & said, "Yes, Sir", He drags the struggling suspect away, & they drove away to HPD HQ, Steve in the meantime, went to check on his lover.

 

Danny was feeling a little bit better, & knew that he was safe, & they got the bad guy, Gunshot wound was not necessary. But what are they gonna do ?, It's the job, & they have to keep Hawaii safe for Grace, & the kids of Honolulu. It is what they signed for, & they accepted it without hesitation. The Blond smiled, as he felt his lover kissed him on the forehead, & he focused his attention on him.

 

"Baby, How are you feeling ?", The Five-O Commander asked with concern, Danny said, "I _**am**_ _**just**_ fine, Thanks to Matty here", Matt smiled,  & squeezed his hand in response, He said simply, "I was just glad that I can do what I can to help", Danny hugged him around the waist, with his good arm. The Blond Detective said choking up, _"Thank you"_ , Steve smiled, & expressed his gratitude with a glare, Matt just nodded, He & Danny went in the ambulance, & were on their way to the hospital.

 

Fuentes was pissed that Dominic got caught, Santiago was afraid that he was gonna be ordered to kill the hitman, & he really didn't want to, cause it's would be bad business. The Head of the Cartel said, "I want him dead, Otherwise, I will have your head", The Top Goon sighed, & knew that he has to do it, in order to survive. So he went to the arrangements, without complaining.

 

Five-O got the lighter tagged & ready for processing, They were canvassing the scene for further evidence, & they were at it for a bit. Then, they were gonna give up, when Kono exclaimed, "Guys, Over here !", Steve & Chin raced over to her, & were shocked to find footprints, The Hawaiian Lieutenant said with a knowing smile, "Nice, Cuz". The Navy Seal smiled, & nodded approval, "Great catch, Kiddo", They hurried to the hospital, to update Danny & Matt, while CSU & HPD took care of the scene.


	11. Ten:

Danny was resting up, like the doctor told him to, also so He wouldn't make the wound worse, Matt had refused to leave his side, ever since he was brought in. The Blond was so glad to have his family here, He smiled, & said, "Thanks for everything, Man, I am so glad to tell you, Have I told you that lately ?", The Young Man said shaking his head, "You don't need to tell me, I know", & they spent the rest of time reliving some great childhood memories.

 

Steve & Chin got some casts of the footprints, & Kono got photos, They were glad that the case is turning in their favor, "God, I can't wait til we get the son of a bitch", Kono said, as she looked at her love one's for a second, then getting the photos sent to Charlie, so he can identify the sniper, The Navy Seal said agreeing with a nod of his head, "Tell me about it, If we get Fuentes, Then Matt won't have to hide anymore", Chin said, "He can finally enjoy being around ohana again", The rest of the ride to the hospital was made in silence.

 

Matt was on guard, while watching a Knicks Game, He was enjoying the peace & quiet for once, Danny moaned in his sleep, but then was fine. He went to the cafeteria, & get his big brother, his favorite kind of ice cream. He was whistling a happy tune for a change, & feels like nothing could ruin his mood now. He is also has a feeling, that Steve, Kono, & Chin are gonna have some news for him, & his brothers.

 

Fuentes was glad that things are going great according to plan, Dominic will be dead soon, & he won't have to worry about anyone else testifying against him, He was getting some paperwork done, so they can keep their cover, & hopefully not be discovered. When Wo Fat came in, Pedro said with a smile, "Things are ahead of schedule, Senor Wo Fat", The Japanese Criminal nodded his approval, & came further into the office, & they celebrated by having some drinks.

 

Danny woke up by the time, Steve, Chin, & Kono came, They updated the brothers on the footprints, & hopefully, Charlie will have a name to go with them. The Blond complimented them, "Nice, Job, Very nice", Matt said agreeing, "Yeah, I am impressed with your skills", They thanked them, & promised to be back to help bring Danny home, the next day, & get him settled. They made a pit stop at HQ, to deal with the sniper.

 

Dominic was hauled into one of their rooms to be interrogated, He is not gonna say a word, cause there is a code, & you got to respect it. He knew that he was in deep shit, but he didn't care. The Sniper can take whatever, that they can dish out, & more. When Kono,,Chin, & Steve came into the room, & they had neutral expressions on their faces. "I ain't gonna tell you jackshit", Steve said, "We'll see about that", & he, Kono, & Chin were ready to carry out their plan.


	12. Eleven:

Fuentes made his way to the room to check it out one more time, where he is gonna have his "fun" with Danny, He knew that it would get under Matt's skin, if he messes with his younger brother. He was impressed the result of it. "Just make sure that everything stays on schedule", he said with a smile to Santiago, The Goon nodded, & said, "Of course", They continued on with their work.

 

Matt used his resources, & called in every favor, so He can reread the "Fuentes" File, He is not satisfied, that there are only minor convictions towards him, & it was sitting with him the wrong way. The DEA Agent was going through his notes, & realized some thing, "Son of a bitch, That's it, He has a partner !", He ran to tell Chin & Kono. He is hoping that they will be successful, as soon as the case gets more leads, & interesting.

 

Fuentes was in the kinky side of the sex, He loves to make his victims beg, & plead for mercy. He practiced using the sex toys, & his models were loving it, & begging for more by the end. **"Danny Williams, Enjoy your last day of freedom, Because _you_ will be mine"** , He then took a shower, & he went to a bi-sexual strip club, where he can get his jollies, & fun. No one will get in his way, He will control of Hawaii's Drug Trade, make millions, & then head to Puerto Rico to live out the rest of their lives.

 

Danny was back to work in no time flat, Plus he was horny as hell, every time that he was around Steve, & the scent of him was overwhelming, He couldn't take it anymore, & decided to make his move, as soon as he got home. **"Super Seal, Watch out !"** , He thought to himself, exclaimed with a smile. He went on with the rest of his day. The Blond will make sure, that his lover will know that he is gonna get lucky that night.

 

As soon as the couple got home, Danny was kissing his handsome lover like there's no tomorrow, Steve was making needy sounds, as he was getting his tonsils sucked out. "You were wearing this t-shirt, just to drive me crazy", he growled, as he resumed kissing his super seal. He ripped that offending shirt off of his body, & went at his nipples, which made the Commander groan, & shiver, as Danny was making his way down his body, teasing him to top it off. He lead Steve upstairs, & he led him through their bedroom backwards.

 

Kono, & Chin were impressed with Matt's progress with the case, & they checked out all of the possibilities, that Matt found. They all were shocked by the results, & the ex-surfer said shocked, "Oh shit, Oh no", Chin said, as he was shaking his head, "This case just got deadlier, & more dangerous". Matt nodded, & said in agreement, "We got to warn Steve & Danny", & they went to the house, as soon as they can, but first they had to make sure that the result is real, & true.


	13. Twelve:

Steve woke up, from their amazing round of lovemaking, He never thought that he would be this lucky, & found his true love, when he came home four years ago, & made the right choice, & stayed. He decided to have some fun, & massage his husband's ass, which made Danny sleepily moan out. The Blond said, huskily, "If you keep this up, I am not gonna last much longer", The Five-O Commander had a wicked smile, & said this to him.

 

"That is what I am hoping for", he reached around, & played with his dick, Danny was at the edge of coming, & he _**was not**_ gonna lose the battle. The Loudmouth Detective was not gonna give his handsome lover the satisfaction, Even though it's torturous on his anatomy. The sensation was getting to him,  & he exclaimed, "Fuck me, Steve, Fuck me now !", Steve said with a grin, "As you wish", They had another round of great sex.

 

The Others were on their way to the McGarrett/Williams household, Chin said, "They are not gonna like this", he thinks that they are gonna blow their top. Lou said, "You think ?, After Samantha's warning, I thought he would just give up on Steve", Kono shook her head, & the ex- surfer said, "You don't know Wo Fat then". Matt said with a firm tone, "We just have to be one step ahead of Fuentes, & that bastard, Wo Fat", The rest of their trip was made in silence.

 

Meanwhile, The Couple managed to get out of bed, & they were making themselves a snack, Danny was making it actually, & it looked good, that Steve didn't say a word, as Danny was feeding him the delicious ice cream. "Things will be okay, Super Seal, You'll see", Steve nodded, & didn't say anything else, as he was enjoying some quality time with his lover. The doorbell rang, & Steve went to answer it, He came back with Kono, Chin, & Lou in tow.

 

Chin said with a sigh, "We got some news for you", Matt agreed, & said, "Yeah, You are not gonna like it", Kono said, "We wish it's not true, But it is", She handed over the result sheet to them, with a sad expression on her face. Lou said reassuring, "We are gonna get these backyards, You can bet on that", & it made the couple feel better, The Others stayed for a late night snack, & went home, so they can start fresh.

 

The Next Morning, Everyone was on the case, & checking over their research, making sure that they had covered all of their bases, & also they knew that they still had Dominic, & will break him eventually. It was killing them all, that Fuentes & Wo Fat were outsmarting them, Five-O just really wants to beat the shit out of them, & keep their islands clean, & safe at the same time. They will win, cause they never give up, ever since they were formed four years ago.


	14. Thirteen:

Fuentes & Wo Fat met for lunch, & they were discussing on how to really break Danny sexually, & Pedro said with a smile, "I will tantalize him, Really make him beg for it, Before I have my goons rape him, & let them have their fun, Plus I will make him watch me fuck his lover, & then kill him", The Yakuza Head said with an evil grin, "Not bad, Amigo, I think we can really pull this off", & they went on to talk business.

 

When Five-O confirmed that Wo Fat was indeed Fuentes's partner, they got a plan formed in their mind of how to take down the criminals, Once they were reelaxed, They informed Stan & Rachel on what is going on. They agreed to stay away, & keep Grace safe, at the same time. The Edwards were generous to let the little girl spend the weekend with them, & have some fun too. When she left to go back home, The Team went back to work, so they catch Fuentes, & Wo Fat faster, & easier.

 

Dominic took what Five-O dished out, & he still wouldn't talk, He was proud that he can keep his word, & be trusted. Santiago came to visit him, like Fuentes had ordered, The Hit man saw him, & said, "I haven't squealed to the pigs about anything", Santiago nodded his approval, & said warning him, "Make sure that you continue to keep your mouth shut, You will get paid handsomely", Dominic agreed, & Santiago left him to his privacy, so He can plan out his next move.

 

Danny was worried about the case, & he knew that if they don't make any arrests soon, they will lose their reputations, & credibility with the community. He is also worried that his brother is not getting enough sleep, & could get sick, as a result of it. He really hopes that they will catch a break soon, He sighed, & went back to his paperwork. Steve has something to tell him, & he wants to get it all done, before they meet.

 

Wo Fat checked out the progress of the operation, to see for himself, if Fuentes left anything important out, He didn't, & Wo Fat was very happy indeed. He gave bonus to the struggling workers, & made sure that they have everything that they need. Fuentes came back, & looked thoroughly fucked. Wo Fat complimented him on his leadership, & left to take care of his part of their business, & partnership.

 

As soon as Danny got home, He bent over, & was checking the day's mail, He was cut off guard by a pair of hands, that were massaging & playing with ass. The Blond moaned, & managed to get out, "Steve, Please don't tease", he practically begged. The Navy Seal said with a smug tone, "Oh, I am not teasing, I am not done with you", He roughly his pants & boxers down, & proceeded to drive him to the edge, by teasing his cock, & balls, & biting his asscheeks. They both orgasmed together, & had down & dirty sex, For once, Danny was able to relax, & enjoy himself.


	15. Fourteen:

Matt was having some strange dreams, but not really nightmares, & he could not help but think about his daughter, Aria, who would've been 4 this year, A part of him is convinced that she was alive, but he could not believe it, cause she died in the fire, that destroyed his home, & family. **"I got to seriously move on, otherwise I won't feel better"** , he thought to himself, as he got up & made some tea, & went on the lanai quietly, so he would disturb his brother or Steve.

 

Danny was the first one to wake up, & he snuggled his ass against Steve's cock in a teasing manner, The Navy Seal groaned, "Danno, Please don't do that, Unless you mean it", He looked at Danny with pleading eyes, The Blond decided to snuggle against his lover, & have mercy on him. "Good Morning, Super Seal", he kissed him gently, Steve settled into his embrace, & replied back with, "Morning, Danno", They just held on to each other, & enjoyed the silence, "Thanks for last night, I needed it", Steve smiled, "I will always know what you need, Danny. Always", Danny said with a smile, "How does breakfast with me sound ?", "A great idea", The Loudmouth Detective put on a pair boxers, & a robe, Then he hurried down into the kitchen, to make a breakfast for two.

 

What he was not prepared for, was to find his brother distraught on the lanai all alone, He went to him, & asked, "What's up, Matt ?, You're okay ?", The Young Williams shook his head "no", & then explained the situation to his older brother, "I think my daughter is alive", Breakfast forgotten, Danny called out for his lover. Steve came down, & the blond explained the situation to him, "Don't worry, Brah, I am gonna have Kono & Chin backtrack through the records, while Lou finds any witnesses, that are willing to testify against Wo Fat & Fuentes", Matt thanked them profusely, & then went on with their day.

 

Fuentes went to check on the little girl, who he was keeping hostage in a room far away from the estate, A Nanny was making sure that she was taking care of properly, & he smiled at the child, & asked, "Don't you like the toys, & dolls I got for you ?", She looked at him with a sad look in her eyes, "I want my daddy", The Drug Kingpin said with a smile, "Don't worry, You will see your daddy soon, I promise", He nodded to the Nanny, & said, "Make sure she eats all of her lunch", The Older Woman just nodded, & went to put his plan into further motion.

 

At Steve's urging, Kono & Chin were backtracking the records, & were coming up with zlich, Steve, Danny, & Matt chose that moment to come in, "These records are very well detailed, I think there is nothing about arson, or foul play", Kono said feeling like she disappointed the three men, Chin agreed, & said, "Yeah, I mean whoever made up these records, They did a great job", Matt said with a smile, "Thanks for trying, Guys, You did your best", Danny said in agreement, "Why don't you take a break ?", The Navy Seal said, "Great Idea, You deserve it", Lou came in with a smile on his face, "I found an old lady willing to testify against Fuentes, She remembers him disguised in a Electrician Uniform, & Aviator Sunglasses", Everyone went to celebrate the good news.

 

The Day was quickly gone, Aria, had a fun day with the nanny, but it was not like being with her daddy, She vaguely remembered him taking her outside, so they can look at the beautiful stars in the sky, on their property, then the terrible fire happened. She really did not like the terrible man, but she did not want to be alone, so she did her best to behave, so he won't hurt her. When she was alone, she blew a kiss to the sky, & stars, & said thinking to herself, **"Good night, Daddy, I love you"** , & she settled herself to sleep.


	16. Fifteen:

After another round of breaks on the Fuentes case, which was really needed, Danny returned Grace safely back to her mother's, Rachel has been really great at cooperating, & making sure that she, Stan, & Grace stay safe, & is always ready for the unexpected, like an attack from Fuentes, & Wo Fat, The Five-O & Matt made sure that the Edwards & Grace always are able to defend themselves at a moment's notice.

 

Fuentes & Wo Fat hired a hooker, luring Danny away from a safe place, Wo Fat made sure that the woman understood, that it was important that Danny must not be able to fight back, & defend himself, She nodded with a wicked smile, "I will make sure that he has a night to remember", Fuentes nodded his approval, & the Drug Lord said, as he handed over the money, "$150,000 as we agreed, I want him throughly tortured, & then I want your best person to fuck him good", The Woman smirked, & said, "For this kind of cash, Mister, We can do it all night long", Fuentes was pleased, He & his partner sent her on the way to meet Danny at the bar, that he frequents.

 

After saying "Good night" to his baby girl, Danny went to _**"McKay's"** _ to wind down before he heads home to Steve, & they will finish off the ngiht together, He saw a voluptuous vixen at the bar, & sat down acting natural, She used her skill, & flirts with him, "I saw you walk in, I couldn't help to think that you are cute", & was stroking his bicep, Danny was feeling a little bit uncomfortable with her touching, "Sorry, I play for the other team", he said gently letting her down. Pretended to be disappointed, she said with a smile, "Can I buy you a friendly drink ?", Danny smiled, & said, "Sure, I am Danny", The Woman introduced herself, "I am Sarah", He excused himself, & went to use the bathroom, while Sarah slipped something into his beer, as it comes.

 

It was an hour, Danny was a little bit late, but the Seal knew that he likes to stop at his favorite spot for a beer, or two. So he was not worried, & went about his business, When it was an hour & a half, he was worried now. He called Matt, "Danny hasn't come by to see you, Has he ?", Since Matt's move to Hawaii, Danny spent some time over there when he can, & helps get his younger brother settled in. The DEA Agent told Steve,that if he doesn't show up, to call him back, The Five-O Commander promised him, that he would.

 

Danny was having so much fun talking to Sarah, & making friends, He took a couple short sips of beer, & then he felt woozy, Sarah said with ane evil grin, "You are ours, Bitch, Soon your brother will be too", Danny was trying to defend himself, but he fell unconcious, She had Fuentes & Wo Fat's Muscle pick him up. & brought him out of the bar, & into the car quickly, They hurried back to Fuentes's Mansion, for the next part of the plan, The Loudmouth Detective has no idea what Fuentes, & Wo Fat have planned for him, But from the looks of things, his chances aren't looking great.

 

Steve promised to call Matt, like he would, & reported that he hadn't heard from Danny at all, The Younger Williams growled exclaiming, "Son of a bitch, They have him, Fuentes & Wo Fat have Danny", Steve went pale at the thought, "You get Kono & fill her on the situation, I will call Chin, & Lou, & do the same, We meet at HQ in about 15 minutes", Matt agreed, & then they hung up. The Navy Seal took a moment to breath, & did his task, Then he secured his house down, & bolted for his truck, sped out of his driveway, As he was making the familiar route to HQ, **"I am coming, Danno, I am coming, Hang on, Baby, Please hang on"** , Steve thought to himself. The Truck picked up & the engine roared, as he was making his way to his desired destination.


	17. Sixteen:

Danny woke up & found himself in deep shit, when he woke up from his slumber, & he was scared to death, as he tugged on his binds, trying to escape, but it was impossible. "Hmmmm, **_Babe_** , It looks like you are in a tight spot", Sarah said seductively & chuckling wickedly, as she came from behind him, & she is wearing the sexiest outfit, that she could find. She was ready to start her fun, & make Danny beg to cum.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Lou, Kono, & Chin all came rushing in, when they received the call from Steve & Matt, Chin asked, as he got straight to the point, "Any new updates ?", He got the smart table fired up, & start uploading the research, that they had collected. Kono said with emotion, "I hope he is all right", Lou said with a confident smile, "I am sure he is, He's one hell of a fighter", Steve said with a growl, "If they hurt him, I will rip their balls off, & forcefeed it down their fucking throats", Matt said with a venomous tone, "Take a number", & they continued their work in silence.  
  
  
Sarah was lightly caressing his skin, which made him want to puke in response, She said seductively, " ** _Baby_** , I can make you forget what's his name, You cooperate, I will show you pleasure, If not, Pain is what you get", He spat at her, & said angrily, "Fuck you, Bitch !", She just smiled at him, as she said this to him. "So you want to be difficult ?, I will show you what I do to difficult people", & she quickly stripped out of her sexy outfit.  
  
  
She ripped off his shirt, with a growl & a rage of passion, she caressed his upper body, & was impressed that he kept himself in great shape, "Very nice, Danny Boy, Very taunt", as she was giving his abs some special attention. She nipped at them, & worked her way up & tortured & suckled each nipple, He was involuntarily groaning out loud, due to her administrations. It pleased her that she had this affect on him, she pulled his pants & boxers off, & then began to suckle his hard, & leaking cock, til he couldn't take it anymore, She rode him to finish him off for the time being, & then she was ready to torture him.  
  
  
Grace came rushing in to HQ, with Rachel & Stan, who was trailing behind her, She said to her future stepfather, as she hugged him, "Any news yet ?", Steve said with a sad smile, "Nothing yet, Baby, I promise you, As soon as we find Danno, & get him out of where he is safely, I will call you, I **_promise_** you", The Five-O Commander stressed to her, The Little Girl nodded, believing in Steve,  & her ohana, She hugged her ohana, & said, "Be careful, I love you all, & tell Danno I love him too", They all promised that they would, Steve said to Rachel, & Stan, "Stick to the plan", The Edwards nodded, & they took Grace home, as they waited for further updates from the Five-O Team.  
  
  
  
"It kills me to see her like that, I mean to see her so sad, It just breaks my heart, The Five-O Commander said with a sad expression, Lou said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, "That is why we have to keep hope alive for her, Danny would want us to protect her with what we are & what we have", Steve nodded, knowing that the former SWAT Commander is right. "Another reason to get these sons of a bitches", Matt said with a furious edge to his voice, The Smart Table beeped, indicated that they have a call. Chin said, "Looks, Like we might get that chance", as he activates the call, Kono said pissed off now, "Let's get these fuckers", as she helps her cousin trace the call. Wo Fat appeared on the screen, with a smug look. Steve said with venomous tone, "Wo Fat, Where is my partner ? What the hell do you want ?, What did you do to Danny ?", The Team & Steve held their breaths, as they waited for the well known criminal, & murderer to respond to Steve, about their love one.


	18. Seventeen:

"He is fine, My Sweet Commander, I think he is liking his accomodations, & being serviced by our help here", Wo Fat was smirking, as he was giving his response, "I swear to God, Wo Fat, If one hair is out of place, or he broke a fingernail, I will kill you, That's a promise", he growled, Matt kept him back, so he wouldn't lose his cool, & the Seal is grateful for that, Matt looked at the screen, & asked this of the murderer.

 

"What do you want ?", The DEA Agent was done screwing around, as he asked the question, He wants his brother back at all cost, & he will be prepare to pay any price to do that, & make it happen, so Grace would have a father always. Wo Fat said, "Simple, The Commander or you, for your cockslut brother", Steve was ready to blow, Matt said, "All right, Son of a bitch, E-mail me the particulars, We will make it happen", Wo Fat smirked & said, "Ta-Ta for now", & they disconnected the call at the same time, Steve looked at his lover's brother, like he was nuts.

 

Meanwhile, Danny's body was so sensitive from the foreplay that Sarah did, & now he was enduring his torture session, & she said sweetly, "Too bad you have to die, I mean you're so cute, & could satisfy any woman, Pity", She stroke his cock to hardness, & then she used her speciality toys, & made him howl, She said, "I betcha what's his name never did this for you, huh ?", she continued to do it, as he involuntarily groaned, & passed out.

 

"Matt, Danny would tear me a new one, If I let anything happen to you, You can't go in there blind", The Younger Williams shot back with, "Well, Danny would murder me, If something should happen to you, Besides, I am not going in blind, You guys would be scattered around, We need to plan the timing right, so Danny would not get killed, & we get the sons of a bitches for this", Steve knew that he was right, so they went right ahead to plan it.

 

"It will be all right, Steve", Kono said cheering him up, Chin said agreeing, "Matt's right, This is the best course of action", Lou said with confidence, "We are gonna get Danny back, & we won't let anything happen to him, We will definitely kick some ass", Matt just put a comforting hand on his brother-in-law's shoulder, & Steve knew if they stick together, they got the edge over Fuentes & Wo Fat.

 

Meanwhile, Danny regained conciousness, & felt something against him, It was Aria, Matt's daughter, who was sucking her thumb, & held on to a teddybear with her other hand, She smiled shyly at him. "It's gets scary down here, I don't want you to be alone", He was grateful for the contact, & needs to hide her, whenever Fuentes shows up. "Thank you, I am your Uncle Danny, Aria, I am gonna get you home to your daddy", The Little Girl smiled, & hugged him gently, she was gonna get her wish, & go home finally, after 9 years, She is gonna finally escape the prison, that she was being held against her will in.


	19. Eighteen:

The Team figured out how to approach Fuentes's location, without giving themselves away, They decided to split up, that way, they have better chances of rescuing Danny, Matt & Steve took one side, & Kono & Chin took the other, if they spot any goons, they will shoot first, & ask questions later. Matt asked his brother-in-law, "What if they don't cooperate, & give us Danny ?", Steve said with a darken expression, "Let's hope that they are stupid, Cause if they are, It's on", They continued their way to meet their foes.

 

Wo Fat had Fuentes's & his goons spread out, He said to them, "If they get past me, I want you to shoot them, & torture the others, til they die", The Goons replied nodded, & said, "Yes, Sir", They got into positions, as soon as Steve & Matt got there, "Where the hell is Danny, You Bastard ?", The Seal growled, as he raised his gun at him, "You think I will give him to you ?", The Well-Known Criminal said with a laugh, "Get them !", Wo Fat exclaimed, & escaped, Lou, Kono & Chin had perfect timing, & joined in the gun battle that just begun.

 

Danny heard Fuentes enter, & got Aria to hide, The Drug Lord came in, & decided to have his fun, He was fucking Danny long & hard, The Loudmouth Detective fought hard not to scream out, cause he did not want Aria to be scared, or to give her location away. He took it, & blocked all of the way from his mind, & just imagine that he was with Steve on Maui, & just enjoying themselves. He let out some tears, & thought to himself, _**"Steve, Please, Super Seal, Please hurry & help me"**_, as Fuentes was pounding into him.

 

Wo Fat came into the main house, & was looking for Fuentes, He went to the dungeon area, & knocked on the door of Danny's cell, & screamed out, "PEDRO, PLAN B !!!", The Drug Lord cursed, & said, "I coming", He fixed himself, & slapped Danny on the ass, as he was doing, "See you again real soon, **_Cockslut_** ", he purred seductively, & left him chained up, He ran to meet Wo Fat, & they ran to their meeting place, where their plane is waiting for them.

 

What they did not count on was Steve & Matt, The DEA Agent exclaimed, "Put your hands up, Piece of shit !", The Five-O Commander screamed, "DO IT NOW !", as he had his gun trained on him, They decided to play hard ball, & shoot them, But Matt & Steve were faster, & shot them, ending all of the misery, that the last 5 years caused them. They alerted Kono, Chin, & Lou had all of the surviving goons arrested, & in custody, to call CSU, to clear the scene, & get the criminals' bodies, so they can be taken away too.

 

Meanwhile, Aria got Danny free, & then they managed to escape outside, Danny smiled, & called out, "Hey, Matty, I got something that belongs to you", The Seal & DEA Agent both spun their heads so fast, that Danny thought it might come off. Father & Daughter were reunited, Steve & Danny both smiled, as they watched the reunion. Suddenly, Danny said groggily from blood loss, & the trauma that he suffered, "I need help, Steve help me", Matt cried out, "DANNY !!!", shielding his daughter from seeing her uncle so weak. Steve checked for a pulse, "He has one, But it's weak", He said reporting to Matt, The Five-O tapped his earpiece, & said exclaiming, "Guys, We need an ambulance, Have them roll now, Danny's collapsed, & doesn't have much time !", Steve spent the rest of the time comforting his lover.


	20. Ninteen:

"The Ambulance is coming in five minutes, Steve", Lou said, as he, Chin, & Kono came running up to them, The Hawaiian Lieutenant comforted his cousin, as she was letting tears trickling down her face, & asked with concern, "How's he doing ?", Matt said with some sadness, "He suffered a lot from those bastards", Steve said with calmness, "He is shocky, Can someone go get a blanket from my truck ?", Kono composed herself, & said, "I will go", She went quickly, & was back in no time flat.

 

"Here you go, Brah", she said to his still form, as she wrapped it tightly around him, to keep him warm, Lou decided to hug him closer to him, & keep him warm, "It's gonna be okay, Danny, We are here, All of us, You are safe", he said soothingly to the blond. Steve noticed the little girl & said, "I am your Uncle Steve, What's your name, Pretty Girl ?", Aria said with a shy smile, "I am Aria Marie Williams", Steve said with a bigger smile, "Well, It's very nice to meet you, Your uncle Danno is just resting, But he will be fine", She went to hug him, which surprised everyone, including Matt, who smiled, & mouthed the words, _"Thank you"_ , Suddenly the paramedics showed up.

 

"What do we have, Steve ?", April, One of the paramedics knew the team very well, from dealing with them in the past, asked, as she & her partner were getting things out to prepare to treat Danny, Steve said, "He was tortured, raped, & abused for a period of time, I think there is some trauma, But I am not sure", The Seal concluded his information, April nodded, & turned to her partner, "Let's get started," & he nodded. They were able to do what they needed to do, Matt said to Steve, "You go with him, I will follow in the truck, Lou will follow behind me", The Former SWAT Captain nodded, as he concurred with the DEA Agent, Kono & Chin said, "We will bring Grace by, & We will first explain the situation to Rachel & Stan first", Steve smiled his thanks, & got into the ambulance, Lou banged on the doors, indicating that it was all right for them to go.

 

The Cousins did like they were suppose to, They explained to Rachel, Now that's safe to come out from hiding, & they told her what Danny went through, & Matt finding & being reunited with his daughter, She offered any assistance, at any time, so did Stan. They thanked her, & ushered Grace with them to the hospital, Once, they were on their way to the hospital, Grace asked, "Auntie Kono, Uncle Chin, WIll Danno be okay ?", Hoping that they were giving convincing smiles, "Your daddy is the toughest guy, that we know, Sweetheart", The Former Surfer said with a smile, Chin smiled bigger, & said, "Yeah, He will beat this", The Little Girl nodded, & the rest of the ride was made in silence.

 

When they got there, Everyone was pointed to a private waiting room, where they were made comfortable, Steve & Matt took the moment as an opportunity to introduce the two cousins, who got along great, Steve let out some tears, but quickly got rid of them, when Grace appeared at his side, "It's okay to cry, Daddy", The Super Seal smiled at that, It wasn't a surprise to anyone, that Grace thought of him like that now. "Danno is gonna make it, Cause he is strong", The Five-O Commander lifted his little girl to his lap, "Come here, You **_are_** so right, He will beat this,  & come back to us", They shared a hug, & everyone spent the rest of the time in silence, as they waited on news about Danny, while Aria fell asleep.

 

Finally around dawn, Dr. Caplain, Danny's Doctor came out, & put a hand up to keep the team from asking so many questions at once, He said with a smile, "It was touch & go, I am sorry that it took so long, But there was some minor & major trauma, I did not want to miss anything, But I got it all, He is gonna make a full recovery," Everyone celebrated the news, The Elderly Doctor continued, & said, "He will be moved to a private room, One of the nurses will let you know", They nodded, & the good doctor left to start his rounds of the day.

 

"Why don't you go home ?, I will call you as soon as he is in his room, Matt, Why don't you stay at our place, Aria & Grace can get to know each other in the meantime", Matt nodded, & said, "Thanks, Steve, It will be great", Lou said agreeing, "It does sound good, i am gonna hug the stuffing out of my kids, I will help you load up Grace & Aria in the car", Matt thanked the former Captain, & they left to do the task. Chin said with a yawn, "I am gonna check in with Duke, Make sure that nothing gets fucked up with the crime scene", Kono added, "I am definitely gonna rest up, & then surf", She turned to her love one, "You call any of us, If you need something", Steve smiled, & said, "I promise", They left too, The Navy Seal went to get some of the good coffee, from the Cafe' downstairs, & then he hurried back, sat down to drink it, as he waits patiently to see Danny, after he gets settled into his new room.


	21. Twenty:

Steve went to get some dinner at the great cafe that he had been hearing about, The Nurse promised that she would stay with him, cause her shift was over, He thanked her profusely, cause if he stayed in the room a minute longer, He would lose it completely. As soon as he got to the elevators, He lets out some tears, & quickly composed himself, thinking, **"Danny needs me to be strong"** , When he got inside of the elevator, he was glad that Fuentes, & Wo Fat are dead, cause he would resurrect them, so he could torture them, & then kill them again.

 

Kono & Chin stopped at the Governor's Mansion, They updated him on the case being closed, & Wo Fat & Fuentes being dead, They also filled him on Danny's situation, He told them to take as much time as they need, & they thanked their boss for being so understanding, They stopped by the McGarrett/Williams Residence, to see if Matt or the girls needed anything, They are really ohana now, & they will be closer than ever, because of this ordeal.

 

Steve could barely touch his meal, He was thinking about what his lover had endured, He was gonna lose it, If he did not talk to someone fast, So he got his phone out, & thought of the first person to call, He said into the phone, "I am sorry for calling so late, But I need to talk to someone, & I hope you are free", He listened for a second, & smiled, saying, "Thanks, I will have a coffee waiting for you", He hung up & put his phone away, He dug into his meal with vigor, waiting for that person to come.

 

Matt was enjoying his time with his daughter & niece, He will consider it precious time, til the day that he dies. The Girls wanted him to sing **_"Puff The Magic Dragon"_** , & he could not deny them a thing, So he sang with his rich voice, It seemed to lull the girls to sleep, He snuck out of the room, & he went downstairs, to have some alone time, before he too goes to bed. There was a soft knock at the door, & it was Kono & Chin, they explained what they were doing there, & stayed for a bit. They made him promise, that if he needed anything, He will call them, & he did promise, The cousins left, & Matt locked & closed everything up, & headed straight to bed.

 

Lou came into the cafe with a smile, "I am glad you called me, What's up ?", The Five-O Commander explained what was going through his head, "Just be there for him, & love him, That's the only thing that you can do for him", The Seal nodded, & thanked him for the advice, He & the Captain parted ways, Then he went upstairs & found a surprise for him, Danny was awake, & the Seal was overcome with happiness, as tears were filling his eyes.

 

"Hey, Babe", The Blond whispered with a small smile gracing his handsome face, the nurse, Julia said with a smile, "Look who's up", Steve went straight to the bed, & held his lover's hand against his face, & let all of the emotion out, Danny said with a frown, "Don't cry, Baby, I will be fine", The Seal chuckled, & said agreeing, "Yeah, You will be", He composed himself, toed off his shoes, & got besides Danny in bed, they shared a sweet kiss, & they got settled, Julia smiled knowingly, dimmed the lights, & left them to their private moment, She knew that her patient will be on the road to recovery.


	22. Twenty-One: Last Part & Epilogue:

It did not take Danny long at all to recover, he followed his doctor's advice, & orders, As a result of that, He was discharged, & ready to come home to his ohana, especially to his precious daughter, who was worried sick about him. They had a big bash in his honor, so they can welcome him home properly, & Grace refused to leave her father's side, Aria did the same thing, The Blond did not mind one bit, as he was enjoying the love his daughter, & niece were giving to him freely.

 

Work was great, Danny was chomping at the bit, as Steve was driving them on the way to HQ, Steve updated everyone on the new case, involving a little girl as ransom, Danny volunteered to be the bait, & the others did not think it was smart of him to suggest it. Kono said gently, "Danny, I think you should do this, You've been through an ordeal, Please give yourself time to rest & adjust", Danny was feeling angry, & he said, "Don't you....?", But he was cut off from Chin, The Hawaiian Lieutenant said with calmness in his voice, "Brah, Of course we think you can do your job, But we think you are jumping back in way too fast", The Blond lets out his rage, & shouted exclaiming, "Screw you !", & went to get ready.

 

Steve saw the outburst that Danny had with the cousins, & sighed, He said, "Let me guess, He got pissed off when you suggested that he stepped back from this", The Ex-Surfer had some emotion in her eyes, & said, "I never heard Danny yell at us like that", Chin took his younger cousin into his arms, & said, "Baby, He is just going through something, that he is not ready to admit, or is ashamed of", Kono looked shocked, & said, "But it's not his fault", The Five-O Commander said with a small smile, "He knows that logically...", he points to his head, He continues on, "But he doesn't know that here", he pointed to his heart, Lou & Matt came in, ready to go, Steve filled them on Danny, & they all agreed to keep him safe.

 

The Bust went perfect, but Danny had other ideas in mind for the kidnapper, He began to beat & hit him, as he was doing that, He was flashing back to Fuentes, & Sarah, He kept it up, til he had beaten the shit out of him. Lou said with a commanding tone, "Danny, Back off", Matt said, "Danny, Step back, It's okay", The Young DEA Agent said, as he leads Danny back to his lover, who was comforting him, Chin & Kono could only offer silent support.

 

After the paperwork is done, Steve & Danny went home, Grace was staying at a friend's, so Steve took this as an opportunity for the couple to talk, but Danny beat him to the punch, & said, "I don't know what I am doing anymore, I think I am gonna lose my mind", Steve said with a supportive tone, "Baby, Give yourself some time, I think we should both do therapy, I will go with you if you want, Okay ?", The Loudmouth Detective just nodded, as Steve gathered him up in a hug, & they sat on the couch, & stayed like that for the rest of the time.

 

The therapy sessions went great, Steve was being supportive, as he could be, while Danny talked his issues out about the physical, verbal, & psychological abuse, one concern was that Danny thought that Steve would think of him, as dirty. The Navy Seal said to him, as they got home that evening, "You are dirty, To me, You are perfect, Let me show you". They went to their bedroom, where Steve gently got them out of their clothes, & proceeded to give Danny a full massage, which had the blond shivering out pleasurably, Then Steve proceeded to touch him, making it feel right, instead of wrong, Danny was begging for more, The Five-O Commander proceeded to make love to his lover, After they were tired & spent, Danny said with a smile, "Thank you so much for this, Babe, I love you so much", Steve said with a bigger smile, "Right back at ya, Danno", They held each other, as they fell asleep peacefully for the first time in months.

 

Danny & Steve had a BBQ to celebrate the expansion of their ohana, Matt & Aria were glad to be part of it, Grace & Aria ran off to play, as Grace carried her along, "Come on, Aria, Let's go", while the adults prepared the food, & talk among themselves, During the day, There was plenty of fun to go around, with surfing, swimming, playing volleyball, & just being around each other, The Girls were brought in for the night, Matt was gonna stay too, cause he wants to be around, in case Aria gets a nightmare. When they were sure that the girls were sleeping, They went to the lanai, & had a beer, "This was a great day," Kono said with a smile, "We could definitely do more with these kinds of days", Chin said in agreement, Lou replied, "Definitely a lot more". Steve said without hesitation, "Let's make it a tradition", Matt said with a nod, "Great idea, Brother", Danny raised his glass, & said, "I want to make a toast, To Ohana, Having honor & courage, That is the biggest part of this job", Everyone said exclaiming, "To Ohana !", as they clinked their glasses together, Danny apologized to the cousins, & they forgave him, The Loudmouth Detective thought he would never find a group of people like these, & consider them family, He can't wait to see what the future brings for him, & his ohana.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
